The World Has Turned and Left Me Here
by smilinginthedark
Summary: "Today is the day we finally make it back to the real world, and today is also the day that Bonnie feels like being a Debbie Downer." Damon maybe a little OOC.


**Alright so 3 days ago I was daydreaming about the possibilities of what could happen this episode and I couldn't take my mind off of it. So I decided to write what would happen myself, now I'm no writer but I gave no one else was going to write my vision for me. So I hope you guys like it, because I worked really hard on it.**

I blink a couple times to take in my surroundings; I was in my bed even though I don't quite remember falling asleep last night and the sun was starting to cascade through my window. I stayed up last night making sure that Kai wouldn't try anything, now that we know of his little secret superpower. I hated the fact that he had the chance to lay his hands on her and I couldn't do anything about it. Bonnie! Where was she? Instantly I could feel fear creep up inside of me. My head snaps quickly searching for her and instantly my muscles relax when I find her lying beside me. It had taken an hour or two to convince her to sleep in my room, I mean even when it was her life in question she still had the audacity to argue with me. I think she might have been slightly afraid of me after what I told her, yesterday. But I hope she knows that I wouldn't hurt her and I wouldn't let anyone else hurt her. Right now though, she was completely at peace an image you rarely get to witness on her. The sun fell upon her face, making her caramel skin radiate with warmth she even had a little smile playing up on her lips. Her arms wrapped around Cuddles as if she would never let her go. I'm sure if I look up adorable this would be the image next to the word. She looked absolutely angelic but I would never tell her that, I wonder what she could possibly be dreaming about probably home and Jeremy. As much as I would love for her to be like this forever, we had a busy day ahead of us, today is the day we go home. She'll feel peace again once we're finally back home and not shacked up in this prison. I move my head against the pillows so that I am two inches away from her face.

"Bonnie" I watch her nose crinkle in retaliation and it is the cutest thing ever.

"Bonnie" I whisper a little louder now and tickle her nose, her brows furrow and her hand moves to slap mine away but it just ends up lying on top of mine. Her hand was so warm it felt nice, and I want to leave it there because god knows we've both been craving touch. But it was like there was some unspoken rule between us that neither of us is allowed to touch each other. Well I have been known to break the rule before, like when she falls asleep on the sofa and I bring her to bed and other times when I just can't help it. But Bonnie never broke the rule, and I knew this didn't count but it did, to me. It was freaking me out how much joy I was getting from her simply touching my hand. If I didn't leave this place soon I would lose my mind, if I hadn't already.

"Bonnie" I was no longer whispering because that was obviously working. She didn't even react this time; instead she acted as if she were dead.

"Bonnie, wake up!" I told her wiggling her shoulder, breaking the unspoken rule.

"No" So she was listening she was just playing stupid.

"You have to wake up! Today is a very big day!" I sing to her now shaking her whole body, but careful not to push her off the bed even though that's what it looks like I'll have to resort too.

"No I don't wanna!" A determination spreading over her as she stiffens her entire body so that I won't be able to move her. This was splendid the great Bonnie Bennett whining like a 5 year old, oh how I wish I had the time to capture this on camera. But sadly I did not and it was looking like I was going to have to resort to desperate measures, I jump off the bed and toss the sheets on the floor. She has nothing left to cover her but her shorts and tee so I grab her legs, a huge violation against the unspoken rule, and start to drag her until she's kicking me like a lunatic. You would think Bonnie took up soccer in the last 4 months the way she was kicking, which would make sense because she had some killer legs. Her legs were also very smooth making them a little harder to grab onto, ultimately I just gave up I know which play I would have to use to wake her whiny ass up.

"Leave me alone!" She grunts. I walk up to her side and snatch Cuddles from her grasp and finally her eyes burst open and they are a luminous green today.

"Give me Cuddles back!" I couldn't really tell if she were on the verge of giving me an aneurysm or bursting into tears.

"You'll get Cuddles back when you get up."

"I'm up!" She shifted herself upright demonstrating that she can indeed sit straight.

"No, get out of the bed."

"Ok!" This had to have been the slowest I have ever seen someone crawl out of bed but after what felt like 10 years she stood before me.

"See now that you've been a good girl, you can get your stuffed toy back." I pat her head while handing her Cuddles, and she hugs him as if it were her missing long lost love then I see a conspiratorial grin spread across her face and she makes a run for the bed. She thinks she'll get away with it too until I super speed her into the shower and turn it on. A high pitch scream escapes from her lungs as I close the bathroom door on her.

"Breakfast will be ready in 20, I expect you to be there." Then I go through my usual routine of breakfast, I decide since it's our last day here I'll make her pancakes just the way she likes them. 20 minutes pass and I am about to holler her name when she appears in the doorway in one of my many plaid shirts and long jeans I prefer her wearing shorts to have her legs on display but whatever.

"Glad to see you made it." I smile at her I could tell she is still angry about the shower thing, but I place her plate of pancakes on her place mat and sit down.

"You know I can give you aneurysms now right?" She says walking towards her side of the table.

"Yes but you won't." I smirk; Bonnie hasn't used her powers on me at all since she got them back. Meaning that I've either been a really good boy or she just likes me too much now to hurt me, and I was betting on the latter.

"I don't know if you keep on temptin- really vampcakes!" She screeches as she looks down at the stack of pancakes smiling back at her.

"Yes I know how much you love them, but if it makes you feel better I made witchycakes for me." I show her my plate, which has a stack of, pancakes that smile too with a whip cream witch hat. She just rolls her eyes at me but I could tell she's amused.

"Eat up we have a long day ahead of us." I flash her my pearly whities and start to eat although in reality I was hungrier for something else, but there will be plenty of that when we get home. I finish my pancakes before she does; she was eating immensely slow today. She was acting cranky which was weird because she usually has sunlight spewing from her ass at around this time. Half an hour later we're standing in the doorway, and giving the place one last glance. Bonnie decided she wanted to take a couple things with her that she found while here and of course her beloved Cuddles was in her backpack.

"It's weird but I might actually miss this place." She whispers mainly to herself.

"Oh god why? I can honestly say that there isn't one thing here that'll I'll miss back when I'm in Mystic Falls."

"You're telling me that after almost 5 months in the place this place hasn't grown on you, just a little bit?"

"Yeah like a deadly disease." Bonnie gave me an eye roll and took the place in one last time before turning around and heading for the door. I didn't even bother giving it the once over, I wouldn't miss it at all because I'd be returning to it shortly anyways.

I stepped into my baby blue Camaro and it was music to my ears to hear the engine purr like a kitten.

"You wanna know what I'll miss?"

"What?"

"This baby right here, it's a shame I had to blow her up." I say with a pat on the steering wheel, boy do I love this car I guess you could say that this is my equivalent to Cuddles.

Bonnie shakes her head and smiles toward the window; she would never understand the love between a man and his car. We are almost there before I ask her, "So do you remember the plan?"

"Yes I remember the plan" I could tell she was finding me annoying which only made me happier.

"How bout you run it by me again so that I can make sure."

"We meet the sociopath Kai in the middle of nowhere, and he gives me the spell, and then you kill him and get his blood along with the device. Then I do the world a favor and kill you, and go home by myself." She grins with an inclination of her head and blinks prettily, her eyes hazel now. And the only word that came to my mind is rude!

"Lets be for real Bonnie you would never leave me behind in this place."

"Ha, and why on earth do you think that?"

"Oh come on Bonnie, you_ love_ me" I say pouring ooze on the word love.

"What!" Her eyes lit up in shock.

"I said you _love me_." I park my car since we have come to our destination.

"I heard you the first time Damon. I was just checking to see if you lost your mind, and by the sound of it you have." She says while ushering herself out the car and I follow after her but first I kiss my baby goodbye. "Oh how I will miss you, you're the sweetest ride I'll ever have."

"Damon stop having sex with your car, and lets go." I gave it one last rub down and walk away. Bonnie was well into the woods by the time I catch up with her along the way I find a nice stick to play with. I can't help but take in the scenery everything seems so tranquil; the sun was high and shed light on every leaf, branch, and tree. I let the fresh air fill my lungs not that I needed it.

"Today is a great day, you know that?" I say smiling at a squirrel that passes by.

"You're in a good mood for the first time this decade." Why yes I was indeed because for the first time this decade that hope that Bonnie kept on preaching about was within my reach.

"Cause I have a hot date with my girl tonight."

"Yeah assuming Kai's telling the truth."

"Maybe dinner and a movie. You know what? Screw the dinner and the movie. Skip straight to the good part." I say biting my lip and poking Bonnie in the ass. Do you know how frustrating it is to see Bonnie's perky ass for 4 months and not be able to get any from anyone? I'll tell you it's very frustrating so I can't wait to go home, because these months of abstinence have brought me to the brink of insanity.

"Yeah assuming that I can do the spell which I won't know until I see it." Why the heck was Bonnie choosing now to be a downer when we are literally hours away from home.

"Whatever happened to hope Bon? Remember when I was all like "Boo, grr" and you were all, "Hooray! Hooray! We're getting out of here!" No really what did happen because yesterday she was all for it.

"Look, I want to get home more than anything but Kai's a sociopath. Who's to say he won't screw us over?" She asks taking a glance at me, now was not the time for Bonnie to throw in the towel.

"Me, I say. Because I will kill Kai, and anyone who gets in the way of me getting home." I demonstrate jousting my stick through the air; I am prepared to battle whatever I have to, to get us home.

"Look I just don't wanna give away too much hope, on something that might not even happen." I step in front of her and stop her tracks.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Her eyes had grown a very dim hazel almost brown as she shoves pass me; her eyes always grew dark when she was upset.

"No something's wrong, you've been acting weird all morning."

"I'm not a morning person." She retorts without even looking back at me.

"I know you enough to know that's bullshit."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do." That's it once again I stood in front of her to prevent her from walking but this time I prohibit her with my stick poking her chest.

"Cut the crap! I know you like the back of my hand, something's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong!" Her eyes were quick to avert mine.

"You see I know you so well that I know you're lying, you never look me in the eyes when you do."

"I'm not lying, I'm fine." Her arms crossing in front of her, she never once looks me in the eye only proving me right.

"Look little witch, I know you hate admitting when you're dealing with things, but you can trust me." I don't know exactly where that sentiment came from but it was the honest truth, she could trust me and I knew that I could trust her. Her eyes did a body scan on me to analyze whether I had lost my mind or not.

"I don't talk about my feelings because there is no point in discussing them. There not important because there are other things to worry about." It was moments like these that Bonnie aggravated the living hell out of me.

"Why do you insist on prioritizing everyone and thing besides yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" She actually held the look of confusion on her face like she didn't actually know.

"You fight for everyone but yourself!" I say shaking my head in exasperation.

"That's not true!" She screams while inching away from me, she was lying to herself and she didn't even realize it.

"Bonnie time and time again I have seen you fight for everyone. Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Stefan, heck even me! But not once have I ever seen you fight for yourself, for your own life!" I could sense it she was gradually crumbling underneath her exterior, I know it was harsh but she needed to hear it.

"Look I didn't me-"

"Maybe the reason I don't fight is because I'm not worth fighting for." That declaration was the single most heart-breaking sentence I've ever heard and it hurt me more to know that it came from Bonnie. She had begun to walk away again; Bonnie wasn't the one for confrontation when it regards herself.

"How is it that you can find the good in a monster like me, but you can't see the good in yourself?" I really want her to explain this concept because it made no sense, how she couldn't see the value in herself.

"I don't know maybe I'm not good." Her voice was low now, a voice that was struggling to push words out. I could feel my chest tighten, her statement making me uneasy.

"You don't honestly believe that right? You are all that is good." My arms expanding to showcase that she is literally everything good in this fucked up world. She came to a halt probably in shock from my words no doubt, but I didn't plan on stopping if this was my last day in this dreaded place, I will speak the truth.

"You're like fucking Tinker Bell where ever you sprinkle dust there is good even when people don't ask for it. None of us deserve you as a friend and definitely not me of all people. Because you Bonnie Bennett are better than the whole lot of us put together." For a while she just stood there with her back to me, but she slowly turned her head and glances at me with water in her eyes and a small smile on her lips.

"I don't recall ever saying you're my friend." She says with her smile spreading.

"Oh Shutup, you _love me_." I say with a smirk, glad to see her feistiness was back, all she did was roll her eyes.

"If you keep rolling your eyes at me, one day there going to get stuck like that. Now do you wanna tell me why you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" I say walking along side her and matching her stride.

"Maybe it's because I had to sleep with _you_." Her lips emphasizing her disgust on you.

"Bonnie Bennett! Are you indicating that something sexual happened between us last night?" I say poking her ass with my stick yet again and winking at her.

"You know what I meant." Her mouth rearing in disgust, I don't care what she says she has to have thought about it at least once, because I know I have multiple times.

"No I'm afraid I don't, but I would love it if you clarified it for me." I whisper in her ear, I loved doing this to her because it always put on her edge.

"You know what you're right! I can't wait until we get home, so that I never have to talk to you again." Oh how I love how she looks at me when she delivers her snide remarks.

"Me neither, I can't wait to tell Jeremy all about our crazy nights together." I heard her sigh and her heartbeat quicken, which was not the response I expected.

"Ok now you have to tell me what's wrong." I could tell she was contemplating whether to actually tell me or not.

"Well since you're dying to know Damon, I'm scared." I could tell that just by admitting this, a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. I stop and stare directly into her brownish hazel eyes and tell her.

"If it's Kai you're scared of, I swear to you that I will never let him lay hand on you again." The fact that Kai was successful in touching her last night, didn't settle with me all to well. In fact I've been picturing the numerous ways I could rip out his throat.

"No I've dealt with psychos before, it's not that." She says giving me a half smile.

"Then what is it?"

"You're going to think that I'm crazy."

"Bon Bon I know you're crazy! So tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm scared… of going home. I mean what if when we return everyone's already forgotten about me. What if Jeremy and everyone else have already replaced me? I know it's pathetic. You wouldn't understand."

I let out a long sigh as I watch her focus on crunching leaves with her Doc Martens; she was avoiding looking at me again.

"Did you honestly just say that_ I_ wouldn't understand? Please you think Elena getting over me and moving back to Stefan hasn't crossed my mind. It's crossed my mind millions of times. But some lunatic taught me this little thing called hope." She smiles at her boots, and shakes her head up to gaze at me, "And since when do you listen to little old me?"

I'll confess at the beginning I thought the sound of her voice constantly nagging would drive me off the wall, but it's grown on me to the point that I feel strange when I'm not hearing it. Maybe it's because even when she sleeps she's talking so I've made it my lullaby. To be honest I could have had it worst, imagine if she had a squeaky voice, luckily her voice is clear, concise, and remarkably harmonic.

"You're all I listen too, because you're all there is to hear." I explain holding my stick up to my ear, with a head roll that I could only hope screams duh!

"You could always listen to Kai's voice." She grins at me knowing that I would rather cut both my ears off then to have to listen to Kai for an eternity, but then again in reality I would just separate his tongue from his throat and nearly drain him of his blood since I haven't had fresh blood in 4 months. And if you're wondering why I said nearly drain him, its because I would want him alive the next day so that I can do it all over again for the rest of eternity. Yes I do believe that is the appropriate punishment for his crime of touching my girl.

"Hilarious but I think I would rather listen to you, you're not nearly as annoying."

"At the moment, I can't quite decide which one of_ you_ is more annoying." She jokes or at least I hope she's joking. She had begun to trudge the woods once again, if I had known that all I would be seeing today was her rear I would have burned all her jeans last night.

"Oh please you _love me._" I say with a jab at her butt, I don't know why I kept on insisting she loved me today. For some reason I just wanted to hear her say it more than anything, but instead her reply was a snort. So I pepper her with soft pokes and jabs all around until she faces me.

"If you poke me one more time, I'm going to shove that stick up your ass." I would love to see her try.

"I'll stop once you admit it."

"Admit what?" She was a brunette not a blonde so she had to stop playing the blatantly dumb card.

"That you _love me_." I whisper in her ear, I could hear her heartbeat accelerate but she was still quick to retaliate.

"I don't love you, I tolerate you there is a huge difference." She was lying, she had hesitated ever so slightly on don't no human would have caught it but thankfully I'm not human. I was ready to call bullshit when I hear footsteps from someone other than us.

"It's cute that you actually believe that." There he stood eating his jam in a jean jacket, as if it were popcorn, which was quite disgusting.

"Malakai." Suddenly I was giving my stick the death hold, ready to impale him the second we got what we needed. Screw that the second he got to close.

"Don't ever call me that again. You guys are my friends so you can call me Kai." He finishes giving his hand one last long lick and throwing the jar away, this guy was repulsive.

"I prefer calling you, Sociopath."

"Oh come on, _Bon Bon_ I thought you and I had something." I'm pretty sure that my face reared itself in disgust, he was not allowed to call her that. He knew it too because he looked at me with a smile when he said it. That's it I was going to murder him, I was about to take a step forward when Bonnie spoke.

"Well I can't deny that you're nice to look at." She says while biting her lip.

"What?!" I know my scream sounded pathetic, but there was no way I heard her correctly or saw her correctly. Because it seemed to me that she was flirting with him and that's impossible. One because she has no idea how too. Two because it's impossible, it's just psychologically impossible. I have barely come to terms with her dating Baby Gilbert, I was definitely not going to come to terms with this, whatever this is.

"Damon, jealousy really isn't a good shade on you." My jaw tightens on reflex oh how I wanted to wipe that smug little look of his face. I was not jealous; it just made absolutely no sense.

"He's right, try lightening up all I said was that he was hot." I swear this must be a dream, it has to be a dream because this would only make sense in a dream, well nightmare more like.

"Hot?" Kai coyly says stepping towards her.

"Take one more step towards her and it'll be the last on you take." I was ready now; one swift throw and it would be the end of his annoying ass. I arch my arm preparing my stick to strike his heart the second he moves, when Bonnie starts walking towards him. My reflexes kick in and I roughly grab her arm pulling her back to me, I didn't mean to yank it so strongly but I'm fucking overwhelmed to say the least.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I know that this action was clearly not ok, especially with our unspoken rule but I needed her to help me understand.

"What the hell do you think, you're doing?" I inquire while searching her now hazel eyes, for some reasonable explanation. Our faces where inches away from each other now and she did not flinch or blink. She was staring intently at me with an immense concentration as if trying to communicate a message that I was obviously not receiving. But then I hear it deep in a dark corner of my brain, it was barely a whisper but I heard it clearly.

"_Fighting" _I swallow hard and drop her hand, I could recognize that voice anywhere. With it's delicate undertones but full of determination, it was hers. Now I don't exactly know how I heard her voice, did she like witchy text it to me or did I just figure it out all on my own. Kai had been watching us like we were his favorite soap opera that he just so happens to guest star in. Bonnie made her way towards him and I still can't believe I let her go that easily. I'm praying that voice inside of my head was not a figment of my imagination because then letting her go, was the stupidest thing I've ever done.

10 minutes passed of me walking behind the both of them, and they were both flirting up a storm. Bonnie was doing an amazing job of selling it, because my stomach was starting to churn from all the nausea I was keeping down. Most importantly though was that Kai was putty in her hands, I didn't realize till halfway that he was telling her everything. When I say everything I mean everything, like his childhood and other boring stuff but most importantly he spilled the beans on every detail of his plan. From where the spell was to be ordained, to the spell located in his back pocket, and the ascendant device. One thing I didn't like though was that his eyes kept wandering where they were not allowed, and I was secretly thanking the universe that Bonnie decided to wear a bra and jeans today. Which brought me to conclude that she was planning on doing this all along, she may have listened to my plan but she had hatched her own. I have to say I'm awestruck that she was pulling it off because my plan was just to kill him and that would have left us nowhere. She had taken charge and my little Bon Bon was out there fighting to get us back at home. I would have preferred the other method of fighting, you know to the death but this would suffice since it was getting results. And by results I mean she basically turned his mind to goo but I couldn't blame him he hadn't seen a female in over 20 years and here Bonnie was being all beautiful and sexy at the same time. It's not as if she was throwing herself at him, it was much more simple than that. Plus Bonnie's not the type of girl who would ever throw herself at a guy, she wasn't the desperate. Her magnetism was in the way she would smile, as if she were sharing a coveted little secret. How her eyes would burst wide like a kitty cat when he bothered to say something remotely interesting. It was in her walk, the way her hips swayed to imaginary bongos. It was in the way her short hair grazed the small of her neck when she moved. It was in the way the sun illuminated her caramel skin and how her perfect heart shaped lips move when she talks. It was in the way her laughter rings through the crisp air and melts like butter in my ears. It was even in her heartbeat, its rhythm singing me a never-ending song. It was her just being her and nothing more because she didn't have to be anything else. She was a ray of sunshine in the dark abyss. No scratch that she's the sun and even when night comes and the moon overshadows her, she still shines bright. She had nothing to fear because no one and no thing could ever replace her, and anyone who tries too is an idiot.

"Earth to Damon." I manage to zero in my focus and notice that she is finally speaking to me instead of, that creature.

"Yes" I say a little to affectionately and it catches both of us off guard.

"We're here." Kai says pointing to the massive stonewall that spreads for what seems like miles. I could feel her eyes burning into the side of my head as I examine the wall to locate the entrance, it was small and cleverly concealed with branches probably Kai's doing. I swear I could feel her eyes searing into my scalp as if she were trying to brand me, she was attempting to communicate again. When I finally meet her glare, she snares her upper lip at me discreetly which I thought was cute. But I picked up what she was throwing down; it was my turn to fight. I toss my stick to the side and get to work. Kai was in the midst of searching through a giant backpack he must have planted here earlier, when my hand reaches his throat and lifts him off the ground. I shove him into the closest tree, his feet thrusting the air pathetically.

"What the hell are you doing?" He manages to spit out.

"It's the end of the line and you are no longer needed."

"You still need me, my blood!" I chuckle ever so softly at his attempt for survival.

"You and I both know that we don't need you alive for that." I say my gums stretching letting my fangs to come out and play.

"I don't want him dead, Damon." My fangs quickly retract back into my gums. She couldn't possibly be serious. Kai was grinning at me as if he had won a damn prize. She couldn't possibly have fallen for this hooligan.

"Well that's no fun."

"I want him alive. So that he can remain here for the rest of eternity in this prison with no hope of ever escaping." His grin vanished like magic as he was now staring at Bonnie, he honestly did not understand how she could betray him and now I was the one grinning like a fool.

"Bonnie I have to say I'm impressed, it's pure evil."

"What can I say, you're rubbing off on me." In this moment I could not be more proud of her, not only was she being devious but she also just paid me with the highest form of flattery saying I've rubbed off on her. I turn back to face the very upset Kai.

"It has been a great displeasure knowing you." I smash his head against the tree, with enough force and then toss him to ground like a candy wrapper.

"I told you not to kill him!"

"I didn't. At most I gave him one hell of a concussion now lets go." She runs to his body, which does indeed look quite lifeless, but I know otherwise. She reaches into his back pocket and steals the spell, while I grab the ascendant device. Her hands pull out a knife from god knows where and stabs his hand, when the blood starts to run she drizzles it onto the device.

"Come on it's almost time for the eclipse." I glance up at the sky and she's right the sun was close to hiding. We dash through the small entrance and find our way into a dark tunnel, when Bonnie whips out a flashlight. Boy was she resourceful, it only took us a couple of minutes but we had made it, to a vast opening. It was as if the cave was covered in a shade of emerald light, that matches the color of Bonnie's eyes when she's happy. There was a small opening at the top of the rock ceiling that allows us to see the sky, and the sun was inches away from disappearing. We stood underneath the opening and Bonnie placed the ascendant device in my hand and gave me her backpack. Bonnie began to chant the spell; she was currently reading off a piece of parchment paper. Her chanting grew stronger and then I felt it, the ascendant device it was ticking, when I look up the eclipse had begun.

"You did it, we're going home!" I could almost kiss her right now, she stopped chanting and grasps the ascendant device to watch it tick.

"OMG I did it!" She screams as she hugs me from being overjoyed, and then her warmth is all over me and I hug her back because she had done it. She had pulled it off.

"It looks like all that hope talk was good for something."

"Oh Shutup." She says pulling away from me even though I didn't exactly want her to let go, when I look at her face she's smiling and her eyes were once again that vibrant green I love.

"Now any last words?" She takes a quick look around and then focuses on me.

"Thank you Damon, for being tolerable the last 4 months and for never leaving."

"No thank you, for coming back to me all 13 times. And for teaching me that a little hope goes a long way." She's smiling again and she's taking my breath away.

"Promise me that when we get back home, you'll still make time to annoy me and that we'll still be friends."

"I promise you this only if you promise to fight for yourself and never give up. And I'll always be your friend."

"Ok I promise." A tear slips out of her eye and I slowly wipe it away.

"Come on don't get gushy on me, now." She inhales deeply and her smile got even wider, I adjust the strap of her backpack on my shoulder and gaze at her once again. And even though when we came here, there were a couple of people I would have loved to take her place, there was no one else I would rather be with right now.

"Now lets leave this place the same way, we came in." I say lifting my hand out to her and she intertwines her smooth fingers with mine breaking the unspoken rule once and for all, now everything is right in the world.

"Together" We say in unison and then stare up at the eclipse, I could hear the ascendant device ticking its way down to its last seconds, the time was almost here. I feel her fingers squeeze and I squeeze them back, and gaze at her one more time. Have I mentioned that she is beautiful, and I know it sounds cliché, but I am lost in her eyes.

"One last thing."

"What?"

"Can you please keep on wearing shorts when we get back." She rolls her eyes at me and laughs creating a sweet sensation for my ears.

"I hate you."

"Stop lying to yourself, you _love me_." She hesitates but then she stares at me, like really stares at me like somehow her emerald eyes could see my nonexistent soul.

"You're right, I d-"My body abruptly falls back from some type of impact and my fingers are no longer intertwined with hers. Where was she, I blink once and she's lying a yard away from me with an arrow protruding through her tiny body and she's reaching out to me.

"**NO**!" I scream as I try to run to her but the seconds had run out, and a pool of light falls over me freezing my body and in a blink I was gone. When I open my eyes, I'm back at the place we had left the earth.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I search my surroundings hoping to see her face appear from behind the trees, or anywhere. I run around trying to find her not wanting to face what I secretly already knew.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Please come out this isn't funny." It wasn't funny, at all. I scream her name for what feels like hours and I know she isn't coming. Because she was not there, she was not here next to me where she is suppose to be! I had run over every possible scenario while we were on the Other Side, and there was not one where her and I were not together. Either we made it back or we stayed stuck together, it was a collective we because she was not suppose to leave my side. Why was the universe doing this, Bonnie deserves to be here but no instead it is I that get to come back. I felt like someone was ripping me apart from the inside out, and this pain I knew would not end anytime soon. I should have held onto her tighter, so that she wouldn't leave me. No I should have never even woke her up this morning, because at least right now she would be with me.

"Why?" I ask the wind, why couldn't once things just work out in Bonnie's favor. My grief was rapidly starting to turn into rage, as I commence to pummel the earth beneath me.

"That's what I use to think as well." I turn my head to find that a man was watching me. Next thing I know my hand is around his neck, and I could feel his artery below my thumb. I could drain him dry and numb some of my pain.

"And who the hell are you?" Staring into his aged face and bland blue eyes.

"What, you don't remember me?" Why the hell would I remember this guy and his pompous attitude that made me want to feed on him even more, but I know all to well that Bonnie would not approve of me going on a murder spree. So I let him go, I had better things to do.

"Nope and I could care less at the moment." I was going to figure out a way to get her back even if it meant I had to bust open the world and let all the monsters loose because I was not leaving her and she was not leaving me. I start to pace away, when I feel a jab to my neck. I pull out what turns out be a syringe and my body feels as if its been light on fire, and my mind begins to swirl when I see the man's face again.

"Well you should remember, because you killed my wife." Then everything just went black as my head hit the ground.

I open my eyes to darkness, when my vision focuses and I notice I just have a bag on my head, I rip it off my head and I hear someone inhale sharply. My arms and legs are chained up with what seems to be vervain links, my body still feels like it's on fire but it is much tamer now, my body must have been working double time to heal itself.

"Damon!" I hear an ornery accent say in revelation; I spun my head towards the voice and was glad to see the dark brown eyes of a friend.

"Enzo."

**I left out the part where Bonnie stabs Kai because I feel like that happens after Damon leaves but I maybe wrong once again this all just my prediction for tomorrow night, and I have feeling that Kai doesn't die too easily.**


End file.
